


She Wants the D

by writers_blocc



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Frustrated Iris, Oblivious Barry, useless drabble, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writers_blocc/pseuds/writers_blocc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Iris wants is for Barry to make a move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Wants the D

They've been together for one month, three days, ten hours, six minutes and twenty four seconds.

Iris has never been happier.

She's never felt more loved. More appreciated.

And she's never been hornier.

Okay. Okay, so she shouldn't complain, because it's Barry and Iris loves Barry. She really - _really_ does, but he just does… things to her.

Not dirty things. The things she wished for late at night, or early in the morning when she's taking a shower...

No, Barry has decided to take things slow (but they've been taking things slow all their lives, Iris whines quietly to herself). He'll hold her hand, pec her on the lips with soft kisses and gives her great, long hugs.

_Hugs._

All of the things a perfect boyfriend should do, which don't get Iris wrong, she totally appreciates - because Barry ya’know? 

Barry is sweet.

Barry is cute. 

Barry is adorable.

And as Iris has come to learn, Barry is fucking hot. Especially when he's looking at her with such focus, like she’s the only person - the only woman in the world. Or when he gets back from defeating a meta-human, and he's all flush with sweat falling from his brow, hair mussed and that red suit encasing every inch of his body - Iris pays close attention to the muscle of his thighs and when he walks away... _Jesus_. Oh hell, even if Barry is just standing around existing, _breathing_... A flutter will start in the pit of Iris’s stomach and it takes everything in her not to jump him, rip his clothes off and ride him to kingdom come. 

When Iris thinks like that; she wishes they could move past the courting part of their relationship and on to other things. Things that require going under the belt or touching over the bra.

She bites her bottom lip, reminding herself that taking things slow sounded like a good idea. At first. _The first hour of their relationship._ That night he held her hand tenderly, the curve of his lips held a bright smile with the shadow of her lipstick painted on them from the kiss they shared moments ago. When he looked at her like that, it was easier for her to agree to just about anything he said. 

“Penny for your thoughts?”

A camaraderie formed between Iris and Caitlin sometime ago, neither of the two women are sure when or how as it seemed to happen naturally with all their time spent together at S.T.A.R. labs. The days of their awkward acquaintance was long gone and now they discussed just about everything; from Iris's asshole of an editor to the strictly sexual (but lately she’s not sure if it's more) relationship Caitlin is having with Cisco. Iris dared to say that outside of Barry, the doctor was quickly becoming her best friend.

“Hmm?”

Caitlin taps playfully at Iris’s forehead, “this about that thing,” she peers at Barry standing on the other side of the lab, talking to Cisco about the latest Marvel movie that premiered last night. Something about a strange doctor. “Ya’know, that _thing_ you told me about the other night?”

Iris crosses her legs, squeezing her thighs together as she watches her boyfriend get particularly animated about a scene from the movie. And, jeez, does he even know?

Like seriously, does he even know how ridiculously sexy he is? 

Iris bites her lip again and cuts her eyes to the auburn haired woman. Caitlin takes that as a firm yes. 

Caitlin lifts herself onto the exam table next to Iris, taking a moment to watch the two men in their lives act like their natural dorky selves. “Did you ever think,” and Iris knows what she's going to ask before she says it. 

“No,” the dark beauty declares. Never in a million years did she ever think she'd fall head over heels with a nerdy, Sci-Fi loving, cartoon obsessed tall stick of a man. Growing up, Iris always pictured she would find true love with a dark, muscular smooth talker.

Think Morris Chestnut in his prime. Think Morris Chestnut now, if she's being completely honest. 

And even though Barry is everything she never knew she wanted, Iris could not for the life of her remember any other time she's had this need. This need to be naked and close. To have him buried to the hilt inside of her, to have this overwhelming need to find a passion that only they could reach together. _God_. 

Their relationship was still new, and Barry wanted to do things right - he wanted to _woo_ her before taking her to bed. 

He was doing this for her. She knew, but damnit sometimes a lady didn't want to be treated like a lady.

Iris bites the tip of her tongue as she continues to watch Barry on the the other side of the lab. She couldn't make out what he was saying but watching how enthralled he is makes her squeeze her thighs tighter as she watches the muscle in his long arms flex, watches as his long fingers brush back his soft hair that falls in his face, right over those inviting green eyes.

Iris can't remember being this wound up - the night she discovered masturbation included. It was like she was living with this constant ache, like she had a never ending itch she could not scratch no matter how many times she tried to herself. Iris clips the end of her tongue tighter, reining herself back in, she's had to do that a lot lately. 

“Yeah, me either.” Caitlin chimes in, jumping down from the table and straightening her skirt. “I always thought I'd end up with someone more -” she cuts herself off, because what she had with Cisco couldn't really be defined, “not that we're…” 

“I know what you mean.”

It was difficult having something within your reach but not really having it. It sucked. It sucked hard. “Are you going to say something?”

Caitlin ticked her jaw, glancing behind her to catch the boys in a full belly laugh. “I will if you will.”

One big exhale later, Iris stood to her feet. “I'm trying,” she sighed. Really, for the past two weeks she's been trying to wrack up the courage to tell her boyfriend that she was ready.

Ready for him to shove her against the wall and ravish her brains out. To bend her over the couch, part her legs and just go to town. 

Iris knew he could do it, if that stupid smile Patty used to have after spending the night with Barry was anything to go by, Iris knew he had it in him. 

A disgruntled thought that he didn't make Patty wait crossed her mind, but Iris excused it. What they had was special, meant to be cherished, he’d said, but damnit even people younger than her were on second base by now. 

But every time she puckered her mouth to say something, she froze up - what if Barry really wasn't ready - ‘oh, he's ready’ Caitlin and Linda never failed to mention. All those supposed glances, and deep blushes whenever people brought up their love life always gave Barry away, they said. _Supposedly_.

“Hey guys,” Barry cuts into the medical part of the lab, instantly, naturally, finding his spot beside Iris. His hand falls to her waist, pulling her just that bit closer to seal the gap between he and Iris, and her breath catches and her cheeks tint a rosy pink under her dark skin. “Cisco and I were thinking about grabbing a bite to eat, you hungry?” He turns to Iris at the last part, his breath whispering over the shell of her ear, making her shiver.

She clears her throat, crosses her arms over her chest, for obvious reasons, and nods. “Y-yeah. S-sure.” Barry squeezes her against him and she can feel the hard muscle of his chest against her back.

“Great.” he reaches for her hand, “What about you Caitlin, you feel like coming out tonight?”

“Please say yes,” Cisco appears just then, shadowing Barry in the same way as he moves in close to Caitlin. “Please don't make me go with these two love birds, I'm not up to being caught in the middle of whatever weird sexual tension thing they've got going on.” Cisco finished with a loud slurp from his slushie. 

Barry blushes, as the room waits for Caitlin to respond. “Well, when you put it that way.”

“Sweet,” Cisco admonishes with a fist bump to Caitlin. “Let’s get this place shut down so we can head out.”

Barry chuckles more to himself as he watches Caitlin somberly follow Cisco into the lab. 

“You think he could be more clueless?” Barry turns to Iris, his hands linking together on her waist. “I mean, he gave her a fist pump,” he shakes his head, laughing once again. 

‘You're one to talk,’ is all Iris wants to say but forces a smile instead and says, “he'll get it one day.” She stares at Barry pointedly, hoping that one day her doofus would get it too.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about turning this into a series - but I don't know... I would hate to start something and not finish it.
> 
> Also, I've become complete Caitlin/Cisco trash thanks to mosylu.


End file.
